conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aryan War (EV)
The Aryan War, War On Racism or Everetti Race Wars was a series of incidents and events that led to a small scale civil war in the Union of Everett. The illegalization of discrimination, extension of hate crimes laws and upgraded enforcement of domestic terrorist groups led to a three week battle in Tennessee and the deaths of over 1,000 civilians at the hands of the Aryan Union and insurgency. Illegalization of Discrimination On September 28th 2004, President Spencer and the advising council enacted laws that completely banned all forms of discrimination, especially targeting racism. This resulted in the outlawing of domestic terror organiztions and an outbreak of mass arrests and police raids. In response to the new law, many people objected, claiming it is a first amendment right to freedom of speech. The President countered in speeches to the nation claiming that racism is completely baseless hate with no valid reason for it. The President assured that personal prejudices have not been criminalized but out-in-public discrimination ranging from calling someone a racial epithet to large scale Neo-Nazi rallies are criminal acts. The laws resulted in a mix of large celebration and protest on both sides of the issue. The minorities of the nation including the African Americans and the LGBT community greatly supported the actions of the government and celebrated. The protests and those against the law were much smaller in size and primarily consisted of Neo-Nazis, Aryans, Klan members and the majority of those opposed lived in the southern states. As new states seceded and joined the Union of Everett, these protests continued for years. Mass Arrest & Collapse Of Domestic Terror Groups One month later, Everetti SWAT teams, FBI, NAF and NSA forces began a crackdown on Neo-Nazi organizations. Homes were raided by police and federal agents and weapons and racist propaganda and items were siezed. Many illegal weapons were found including explosive material, guides for bomb making and drugs, illegal pornography and other various content. As new states seceded and joined Everett, Neo-Nazis were investigated and raided. Meanwhile, in the first month of the law becoming active, over 2.7 million fines were issued by law enforcement for public obscenity (the use of innappropriate language and now racism or discriminatory speech). 980,000 of these fines went through at a total of $49 million dollars in revenue toward the government. A public obscenity discrimination fine in Everett runs at $50 for first offense, $100 for second offense and $500 for a third offense. The fourth offenses results in a misdemeanor charge with up to a week in jail. Meanwhile, actual Neo Nazis and organizations faced larger charges and fines. Possession of illegal explosives, illegal firearms, narcotics, hate crimes, Treason and terrorism were common. Aryan War (Three Week Civil War) Invasion of Decataur County, Tennessee During September and October of 2007, Neo-Nazis and racist organizations from around the United States and the Union of Everett moved to Decataur County in Tennessee. It was agreed by the thousands of members that this would be the starting location of the Nazist uprising and the beginning of a Fourth Reich. By October, the day of the invasion, over 10,000 Neo-Nazis and domestic terrorists were in the county, armed and prepared. On October 18, 2007, the Aryan Militias attacked police and other government offices and agencies within Decataur County. 23 police were killed and many dozens captured and held hostage. Demands were made toward the Everetti government. Within three days, 30,000 Everetti Marines, 150 Militant Forces agents, 2,000 FBI and NAF agents, the Tennessee State Police and 45 Everetti Air Force personnel surrounded the county. Three Week Civil War On October 22nd 2007, at the order of President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer, Everetti tanks, Bradley IFVs and Apache assault helicopters entered Decataur County. The first act of combat was a series of air strikes from F-15E fighter jets against Aryan Militia camp grounds. Many of the Neo-Nazis gathered in fields, creating makeshift bases and towns. The first wave of air strikes reportedly killed 1,714 enemy combatants. The remaining deaths took place throughout the next three weeks of combat. Everetti tanks, IFVs, Humvees and helicopter units worked their way into the towns within the county and fought against heavy insurgent style resistance. Several IFVs and Humvees were lost to IED attacks which was the bulk of Everetti military losses. The small towns turned into a replica of Iraq with sporadic and frequent terrorist insurgent style attacks by Neo Nazis who the government investigators claimed learned their tactics from what was seen in the 2003 Iraq War. In the end of the fighting, almost 5,000 Aryan Militia were killed which consisted of Aryan Union members, Ku Klux Klan members, Neo Nazi groups and various other American and Everetti western and southern militias and racist groups. Another 5,000 were arrested and charged with Treason, terrorism, war crimes and various other high level crimes. Civilian deaths were disturbing after the war as many African Americans were found dead, most likely at the hands of the Aryan Militia before and during the three week battle. 1,233 civilian deaths were counted by the end of the cleanup and reconstruction of Decataur County. This resulted in a final charge of genocide being added to the list of charges against the Aryan Union. Category:Union of Everett Category:Wars